<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gen Z Games by ankylo_2367</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871442">Gen Z Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankylo_2367/pseuds/ankylo_2367'>ankylo_2367</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankylo_2367/pseuds/ankylo_2367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunger Games, but all the tributes are Gen Z kids who are obsessed with Brazil memes and Tik Tok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>original character/unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gen Z Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! I’m writing this series and need some OC’s. If you want your character to be in the games, leave a comment with:</p><p>- Name<br/>
- Biological Sex (only male or female)<br/>
- Gender (prounouns, etc.)<br/>
- District<br/>
- Appearance<br/>
- Strengths/Weaknesses<br/>
- Family?<br/>
- Other Information</p><p>Hope to see some characters and thank you for reading!</p><p>Tributes:<br/>
- DISTRICT 1 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 2 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 3 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 4 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 5 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 6 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 7 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// Mason Leigh<br/>
- DISTRICT 8 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 9 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 10 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 11 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// FEMALE<br/>
- DISTRICT 12 -<br/>
// MALE<br/>
// Evelyn Dusk </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>